Date with a Model
by J-Treal
Summary: Johnny dates a model


"Date with a model"

Johnny Bravo has decided to go online and check the status of his bounty hunter application.

Johnny: Ok, lets see here username:G.I. Bravo, password:BravoBoogie. Spam, Spam, blah, blah, blah. Aww man! :(. You have to be 21 to be a bounty hunter.

Computer: New message from Torrie Sanchez

Johnny(reading outloud): Johnny Bravo you're a handsome hunky man. I saw your pics on the dating website. My name is Torrie I am a Aries and a model. Do you accept the date today? Yes I do.

Johnny: Ok. Now time to get ready.

Johnny cleans of his shades, puts on his hair gel and combs his hair.

The doorbell rings and Johnny goes to open the door.

Johnny: Well, here goes nothin.

He opens the door and his jaws hits the floor as a drop dead gorgeous light skinned volumptous latina woman answers the door. With big breasts, big booty, and Angelina Jolie lips. She was a mexican Jessica Rabbit.

Woman: Come etsa? You look even better in person Johnny.

Johnny(blushing): Hehe. You don't look so bad yourself Torrie. And I try to look my best(combing his hair)

Woman: Si. So were you gonna take me stranger?

Johnny: Let me find my keys and we can hit up the carnival.

As they were on the road in Johnny's black Camero they sparked up a convo. Torrie was just eyeballing Johnny the whole time.

Torrie: So Johnny what made you join the dating site

Johnny: To be honest Torrie, it was kinda a accident. You see I was trying to become a bounty hunter and a link lead me to a dating site. I had nothing better to do at the time. So I joined.

Torrie: An aspiring bounty hunter huh? Very exciting! So hows the hunt on the bounty hunter job?

Johnny: Slow, to be honest. This morning when I checked my email, it said you have to be 21 to be a bounty hunter, and mam, I'm only 19.

Torrie: Aww your'e just a little baby. But a cute baby.

Johnny raises his eyebrow.

Once they got to the carnival, they approaches the ticket man.

Johnny: Two for the carnival.

Johnny puts his ticket in his pocket. He then notices that Torrie didn't have any pockets on her dress.

Johnny: Torrie would you like for me to...

Torrie then takes her ticket and puts it in her breasts.

Johnny: Whoooa momma!

The two then walk over to the ring bottle throwing place.

A skinny older guy was the over it. Johnny puts a dollar down.

Man: Aww here come Mr. He thinks he's all that! More like he's a suck up! So you think you can win HOTSHOT. I see you gotta HOT date with you. Well one of these HOT prizes...

Johnny just throws the ring and hits the gold bottle perfectly, winning Torrie a stuffed rabbit.

Johnny: Use that dollar to cure your HOT breath man.

Johnny and Torrie then just walk off and leave him with his mouth wide open.

Torrie(in her usual seductive voice towards Johnny): That was very impressive Johnny. Let's go to the tunnell of love.

Johnny: Oh momma! Now we're talking.

They got to the tunnell and start talking again. Torrie begins to look at Johnny more seductively than ever now

Torrie: Dont be a stranger hold my hand.

Johnny then does just that.

Johnny: Say Torrie, you never did tell me how old you were.

Torrie: I'm 25 baby!

Johnny: Ohh! Ok.

Johnny: Ahh Torrie, this is the life! You know... Goott!

Torrie comes out of no where and wraps her lips around Johnny's face!

She continues kissing until the ride is over. And once they were out, Johnny's face was covered in lipstick kisses.

Torrie: I'm sorry baby. Was I too rough?

Johnny: No. It was just right Mexilina Jolie!

Torrie: Hehehe! Your'e so funny.

Johnny: Hey lets go and get you another prize.

Torrie: Ok.

They head over to the ring the bell game thang. What ever its called.

Ring the bell dude: Step right and test your strength!

Johnny steps up and notices a big muscular mexican bald man with a woman beater on. He was ugly but he twice the size as Johnny!

He hits smashes the bell so hard it falls off!

The man then turned around a saw Johnny and his date.

Mexican man: HEY! THATS MY WOMAN YOU WITH!

Johnny: What!

Torrie then leaves her seductive mood and gets mad.

Torrie: Marco! I've been done with you for a year!

Marco: NOBODY BREAKS UP WITH MARCO! NOBODY! I PROTECTED YOU!

Torrie: Yea, but your'e a bully Marco. Some of those people didn't even deserve to be hospitalized!

Marco: Ahhhh!

Johnny: Look man. You need to calm down.

Marco grabs Johnny and Torrie looks in fear that Marco is going to hurt Johnny.

Torrie: Marco please! STOP!

Marco: Shut up Torrie! whatchu gonna do little blonde? huh? whatchu gonna do!

Johnny: THIS!

Johnny grabs the sledgehammer and hits Marco upside the head with it, giving him a knot.

Marco then tackles Johnny and Johnny dropped the sledgehammer.

He starts punching Johnny, but Johnny reverses by choking him and throwing Marco into the games like a ragdoll.

Marco rushes towards Johnny but only to get knocked out by Johnny's right hook. Johnny then gets on top of Marco and starts punching him over and over.

The cops then step in.

Cop: Ok big fighters your coming with us!

Torrie: Wait a minute. Dont take Johnny it was Marco. OFFICERS DONT TAKE JOHNNY!

Johnny and Marco are now in jail.

Johnny gets out of the shower and Marco starts talking noise again.

Marco: Hey little blonde. You gave me a black eye it aint right!

Johnny: Serves you right! Nobody touches me like that!

Marco: Shut up little blonde!

Johnny: You wonna go for round 2?

Before anything could happen...

Officer: Johnny Bravo

Johnny: Yea officer.

Officer: You've been bailed out.

Johnny looks around, it was Torrie!

Torrie: Johnny!

Marco looks in disbeleif as Johnny leaves the cell and walks away with Torrie.

Johnny: Thanks for bailing me out and all, but you should have warned me about dangerous exes.

Torrie: I'm sorry baby, and I didnt know you could fight. you really handled yourself back there little blond.

Johnny(jokingly): Haha. Don't you start Mexilina Jolie!

Torrie: Hehe!

Johnny: Soooo, wonna catche a movie?

Torrie: Sure!

THE END!


End file.
